One Last Dance
by ashleyt
Summary: A one piece Max and Maria POV. UC. My first Groundzero fic.


**Authors Note: This is something that came to me when I should've been updating. It's a one piece Max POV that takes place after Season One. The song used is by the talented and oh so fine Craig David called "One Last Dance". Enjoy.**

I look at her

She looks at me with tears in her eyes

"Max" she whispers sadly as her tears continue to fall

I refrain from looking into her bewitching green eyes because I know this has to be done

"We both knew that this could never be" I say

My bestfriend

Your bestfriend

They would never let us be

_One last dance with you  
Even though what we have is strong  
Both of us know that we've done wrong  
You could lose everything  
Need to give it up _

I watch as you start to protest

"They don't matter anymore. They don't love us"

This may be true but they still wouldn't allow us to be happy

Instead I say "But do you love me?"

She stops and under the streetlights I bask in her beauty

She takes my breath away and I feel myself begin to lose the strength I need to do this

My green-eyed pixie smiles and says, "I could, not right now but I could in time"

The honesty in her eyes breaks whats left of my heart

It's not fair that we should continue to suffer this way

"I could too"

_Just one last dance with you  
For all the moments that we shared  
All the lies they don't compare  
You gotta go back to him, and I realize that  
Every time I see your face I know  
There's a part of me that can't bear to let you go _

I cry harder after those words leave his lips

Who would have thought that Max wold have become so important to me?

I cry now because after tonight it would be as if it never happened

As if we never happened

Yet I know that he's right

We could never be together, happy

"I understand" I say attempting a smile to show him that I truly do

He smiles the same fake sad smile that I'm sure is attached to my own face

I take a breath before asking "Can I...can we have this night"

_And I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
Though I don't wanna stop  
I know it's the right thing to do...yeah _

His eyes widen and I realize what I've said

"No I just want to hold you, so that I'll always remember that this wasn't a dream"

Max simply nods and pulls me from the bench that we'd been occupying

Minutes later we're in my empty house staring at each other knowing that this will be the last time

The melody of a familiar song plays from my radio

We both smile as we remember

Our first kiss, the one's that followed

We were all that we had and now we have to give it up

They wouldn't understand but it's no use there can be no us

So I simply say "One last dance"

_One last dance with you  
So hard to find the words to say  
But I can't see any other way  
Girl you've risked everything  
Time to give it up  
_

_Just one last dance with you  
And though it breaks my heart to leave  
We both know it's time to let it breathe  
You gotta go back to him, girl I realize that  
Every time I see your face I know  
There's a part of me that can't bear to let you go  
_

I pull her close and she rests her head on my shoulder

We dance slow as our song plays on

I reminice

She starts to cry again and I hold her closer

Closing my eyes I try to hold onto the fact that what we're doing is the right thing

He loves her, I'm sure of it

Just as I'm sure she still deeply loves him

I pull away and tilt her head up towards my own

I stare mesmerized by her

She kisses me and I kiss her back tasting the saltiness of her tears

_So many times we tried to hold back  
We been here before now girl   
And it feels so cruel, yeah  
A million tears won't change the fact that  
I find it hard to play the game  
When I feel like i'm the one to blame  
_

He pulls away and leads me towards my bed

We lay there together not wanting the night to end

I fight my own drowsiness knowing when I wake up he'll be gone

Sure enough when I open my eyes to the sunlight streaming through my bedroom I'm alone

I can only cry

_But I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
Though I don't wanna stop  
I know it's the right thing to do...yeah  
_

I see her for the first time standing at her locker

I want to go to her instead I turn around but I'm slow to react and she sees me

We stand there caught in our world, the Max and Maria world we foolishly created this summer to cope

To allow our broken hearts to heal

Against it's will my feet begin to move towards her

"Max!"

I turn around to see Liz coming towards me

Turning back to Maria but she's not speaking to Michael

I smile bitterly as I realize that this is exactly what I wanted

This was the right thing

As she follows her future, she turns back and we smile together

And remember our last dance

_And I would give my heart  
Give you the world, risk losing everything I got  
I'd give it all to you  
And make our peace with god  
I know it's the right thing to do...yeah_


End file.
